Masters Revenge
by Miiv12
Summary: Frieza is back,but now stronger than ever,what does Vegeta have to do with this? What exactly happened on planet Vegeta all those years ago? (Warning,ooc,Yaoi,FriezaXVegeta)
1. It begins

(Author´s P.O.V)

It was once again a normal day for the Z Warriors,there was no bad guys coming to  
>destroy earth,no training so they could defeat yet another villain,<br>it was the time of peace,and it would be so for a very long time.

Or would it?

Even thought everyone was happy about earth and the humans being safe,  
>there was someone who was not satified.<p>

The earth´s greatest hero,Goku was quite bored,the Saiyan within him screamed for a battle,  
>but he was allready the strongest in the univers,and the only one that seemed to<br>give him any challeng was a certain Saiyan prince.

But sadly the prince was nowhere to be found,so Goku had no other choice than to just  
>wait until he could sense the prince´s energy somewhere,or until he<br>came up with something to do.

"Hey Goku!"  
>Goku turned his head to see his best friend Krillin fly towards him,<br>he smiled at his friend who sat down next to him.

"Hey Krilin,anything new?"

Krillin chuckled a little at his friend when he noticed the boredom in his voice.

"Nah,nothing intresting."

Goku sighed,he was so bored that he would even fight Broly again if he could.

"Why aren´t you sparing with Vegeta or something?  
>Isn´t that what you usually do when your bored?"<p>

Goku stared at the darkening clouds,whas it going to rain soon?

"I can´t find him anywhere,Bulma said that he left somewhere early in the morning."

Krillin stared at his friend,feeling a bit sorry for the Saiyan.

"Well why not ask Gohan or Piccolo?  
>Trunks and Goten looked kinda bored as well."<p>

"Gohan is busy with school,Piccolo told me to piss of  
>and Goten and Trunks are too young to fight me at my full power."<p>

Krillin nodded,it seemed a bit odd to him that Vegeta had dissapeared,  
>but he had been doing that a lot latey.<p>

"I wish that something would happen,  
>anything..."<p>

Just when the words left his mouth,  
>Goku jumped up,his eyes widen.<p>

"What´s wrong Goku?"

Goku didn´t even look at his friend,  
>but Krillin could sense that the Saiyan was getting..exited?<p>

"Can you feel that?!That power is amazing,and it´s  
>coming straight towards us!"<p>

Krillin blinked,he focused and just like Goku said,  
>he could sense a great power coming right towards earth.<p>

"Do you think it´s another villain?"

Goku jumped up and down in exitment.

"I don´t know,but i do know that who ever is coming here is strong,  
>come on Krillin let´s go!"<p>

Krillin sighed and flew after his friend,  
>he had very bad feeling about this.<p>

(Later) 

Goku and Krillin landed on the middle of the dessert,  
>they were immediately greeted by the other z warriors.<p>

"Dad!"

Goku turned to see his eldest son run up to him.

"Dad is it just me or does that ki feel familiar.."

Now that Goku thought about it,the ki felt familiar,  
>but he just couldn´t place it...<p>

Then he fet another familiar ki behind him.

"Vegeta!Where have you been?"

The Saiyan prince walked right next to Goku  
>and glared at him.<p>

"I have been taking care of things..  
>I sensed this energy and felt you and the others here,<br>so i decided to join you."

Goku nodded at the other saiyan,he then continued staring at the spot he thought the  
>owner of the ki would appear from.<p>

They waited,until.

They saw a spaceship,but it wasn´t just any spaceship,  
>it belonged to someone who they all knew very well.<p>

"It´s Frieza!"

Gohan was the first to shout,the others just stared at the ship  
>with disbelieving in their eyes.<p>

Goku had no idea how Frieza had come back,or how he had gained such power,  
>but right now wasn´t the time to wonder such things.<p>

Finally the metal door of the ship opened and soon,right in front of them,  
>was the tyrant they had battled against all those years ago.<p>

"Ahh it seems that you came to say hello,  
>thats so nice of you."<p>

The cold voice sent a shiver down Goku´s spine.

"How are you here Frieza!?  
>Your supposed to be in hell!"<p>

Frieza chuckled silently.

"Oh the monkey wants to know my secret,  
>well sorry to dissapoint you but that is none of your buissness."<p>

Before anyone could say another word,Goku charged towards Frieza,  
>he was about to punch him on the face when..<p>

Goku felt a hard kick on his side,the power of the kick send him straight to the closest mountain,  
>he could hear the gasps of his friends,<br>he opened his eyes to look at his attacker,only to gasp as he saw the person who had stopped him.

"Vegeta?"

So,what do you guys think?  
>This fic has been on my mind forever,<br>and now i get to acctually write it,  
>this fic will not be as long as "Yoi chichioya"<br>sience i want to write a little longer chapters.

Please tell me what you think about it.

Oh and also the cover picture is originally drawn by me,  
>but this guy named new-adminelovercolered it for me,<br>please check out her DeviantART page.

Oh and one more thing,i´m looking for FoxyXChica fanfictions,  
>so if you happen to know any,please let me know.<p>

Best regards

_Miiv12_


	2. So it shall be

(Author´s P.O.V)

Goku and the others could only stare at the sight before them,when Goku finally had stood up,  
>Vegeta stared at him with a scowl.<p>

"Baka."

Was all Vegeta said as he turned towards the tyrant,to the suprise of everyone  
>Vegeta stepped beside him.<p>

"Ahh Vegeta it´s been a long time,did you miss me?"  
>Frieza asked the saiyan with a small smirk on his face.<p>

"Of course i did."  
>Vegeta answered.<p>

Piccolo was first of the gang to speak.

"So,you are a traitor,why have you decided to betray us?"

The saiyan prince gave Piccolo and the rest his best confused look.

"What ever do you mean namek?  
>I didn´t betray you,i was never on your side to beging with."<p>

Most of the z gang were both furious and confused,  
>but Goku,Gohan,Goten and Trunks felt more betrayed and sad than anything.<p>

"It seems that our little plan was succsessfull,nehh Vegeta?"  
>The tyrant said as his smirk grew more and more every second.<p>

Vegeta just nodded.

"What plan?!Care to explain us what your talking about?!"  
>Yamcha was screamed.<p>

"Should i or do you want to tell our little tale Vegeta?"  
>Frieza asked as he looked at the saiyan standing next to him.<p>

"I think we should tell them together."  
>Vegeta said as he smiled at Frieza.<p>

"You see,our story begings from the time when i was still a little boy living on planet Vegeta,  
>to tell the truth the other saiyans never thougth so highly about me,<br>and the feeling was mutual."

"My parents weren´t that found of me either,so you quess that my childhood  
>wasn´t the best kind.<br>That is until Lord Frieza arrived to our planet."

"The first time we met was after his father and i had our little meeting,  
>i decided to look around the castel,and to my suprise ifound a very promising looking<br>young saiyan prince training."

"It was,as the humans would call it "Love at first sight",  
>and he instantly told my father that he would be training me as a solider<br>on his ship."

"Then we got to know each other quite well,and we realized we had **many** thing in common,  
>our lust for blood,our sense of humor,and hate for the saiyan race."<p>

"So we came up with a solution,destroy the planet."

"And so after that the things continued the same,  
>but after time we got bored and decided to try something new,<br>we acted like Vegeta hated me and that he was my little monkey slave,  
>and of course the whole univers belived our act."<p>

"But when i got back to the ship after my defeat on earth,  
>lord Frieza decided to find the dragonballs,but when Kakarott proved he was<br>stronger than he looked,we came up with a new plan."

"You see,i can read a person like an open book,  
>and this Goku here was so easy to read,i might be a bit proud but i am not stubid,<br>we came up with a new act,Vegeta plays the hero who tries to kill me,  
>i kill him,i kill you and wish him back with the dragonballs or you kill me<br>and wish him back with the dragonballs,after that he "joins" your little gang  
>and spys you for me,and wishes me back with the dragonballs."<p>

The couple smirked.

"Simple isn´t it?"  
>Vegeta said.<p>

"What exactly did you wish?!I know that you used the namek dragonballs as well as the earth ones,  
>what did you wish?!"<p>

Piccolo shouted.

"The wish from Shenron was for my master to be brought back to life,  
>the ones from Porunga were,for my master to be stronger than Kakarott,<br>for his ranks to be brought back to life,and for me to get back to earth."

The Z gang then noticed that Frieza had a small scowl on his face.

"Stronger than Kakarott?But Vegeta weren´t you supposed to make me the strongest in the univers?  
>Or make me immortal?"<p>

Vegeta bowed his head,as if a child who had just dissapointed theyr parent.

"I´m sorry master,but it wasn´t within the dragons power to make you the strongest,  
>and if i wished you to be immortal,that would only mean that you can´t die from old age<br>or some other natural reason,but you could still be killed."

Frieza then put a hand on Vegeta head,and smiled down at him.  
>"Very well Vegeta,i quess this power boost will do,for now at least."<p>

Finally Goku decided that it was time he said something.

"So,are you two going to kill me as a revenge?or are you just going to destroy earth?" 

The pair looked at each other and then nodded.

"No,we will leave for now and give you time to train,you know give you some hope,  
>and then we will see that hope being crushed when we kill you all painfully and slowly.<p>

Frieza then turned back towards his ship which had landed a while ago.

"So Vegeta shall we go?"

Vegeta turned but quickly stopped,as if he had just realized something.

"My lord,can i ask you a favor?"

Frieza looked a bit suprised but pleased with the question.

"Anything you want Vegeta."

"...Can my son join us?"

Frieza just stared for a moment but nodded slowly.

"Thank you,Trunks!"

The said boy looked at his father.

"You can either join me in serving my master,or you can die here with these fools."

Everyone stared at the 13 year old,waiting for his answer,  
>the boy looked back at his father.<p>

"I´m sorry father,but this is my home,my friends,  
>and i won´t leave them."<p>

Vegeta looked a little sad at his sons words,  
>but he soon walked back to the tyrant.<p>

The last words the earths heros heard from the Sayian prince were.

"So it shall be,i will see you in two months.."

And with that the two dissapeared to the sky. 


	3. How could this happen?

...How could this happen?Why did this happen?  
>Goku couldn´t get these questions out of his mind,and he couldn´t find anwsers to them either.<p>

For years Vegeta had lived on earth,he had defended earth along side with Goku and  
>the others,and it was all just a game.<p>

A game that still continued.

Sience Frieza and Vegeta had left,every member of the Z Gang had left to train,  
>even thought they knew that in the end Goku would be the one to face Frieza,<p>

they also knew that he couldn´t beat him if he had to fight Vegeta first.

So that would be Gohans and Piccolos job.

Trunks had tried to convince them to let him fight against his father,  
>but the others,especially Goku,had told him no.<p>

The others could see,that even thougth Trunks was sure that his decision to stay and protect earth  
>was the right thing to do,he couldn´t deny the fact that he really didn´t want to fight against his father.<p>

Just like the others,Goku was also training,  
>they werent sure when the villains would show up,but they did know that they had to be ready,<br>Piccolo and Gohan had chosen to help Goku with his training,this also helped them sience Goku could also tell them about Vegeta´s fighting style,since it had been a long time since Vegeta had sparred with either of them.

The earths faith was once again in their hands,but this time,  
>Goku wasn´t sure if they could save their home.<p>

#I just have to hope for the best..#  
>Goku thought before falling into sleep after a long day.<p>

**I know that this chapter was short,and i´m sorry about that.**

**I have an announcement,i will be writing another fic while  
>writing this one so i´m not sure when i will post for this fic again.<strong>

**I will put most of my energy to my first ToujouXOga fic,  
>so if anyone is intrested the first chapter should be done soon.<strong>

**I will not stop writing this fic thougth,if i had to quess i´d say that the  
>next chapter for this will be out in about...3 weeks..<strong>

**i´m not sure yet.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Best regards**__

_Miiv12_


End file.
